


Chrome

by JubileeParker07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeParker07/pseuds/JubileeParker07
Summary: Y/N Stark, AKA the superhero, Chrome, was the only daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark. the youngest of the Avengers, she was taken at a young age and experimented on by Obadiah Stane, resulting in her having the power to manipulate anything metal. After Civil War, shes sent to Queens to live with Peter and May Parker. And who knows where that may lead to?





	1. You’re Going To Queens, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual story that I’m writing so I’m a little nervous but oh well. let me know what you think, and happy reading loves! <3<3<3

It was over. Steve and Bucky had taken off in a jet to God knows where and the rest of the team had been arrested. And here you were, hiding behind a pile of boxes in an airport in Germany, hiding from the government.

 

After Scott Lang had collapsed and shrunk back down to his normal size, the arrests had started. Your father hadn’t wanted you to go to prison, so he ordered you to hide until he gave you the all clear. Everything seemed so complicated and scary in the moment.

 

Of course, nothing in your life had ever been easy. Your mother had died in childbirth, leaving the famous Tony Stark to raise you alone, with the help of Pepper Potts of course. Pepper quickly grew very fond of you, becoming something of a mother to you. Your father was always in his workshop, so you never really spent much time with him.

 

The time you did spend together, however, was spent teaching you how to work with machinery. From a young age you were able to work with simple mechanics. You inherited your father’s brilliant mind, and your mother’s stunning personality. There was no question that you were a Stark, through and through. And sometimes, it was a blessing and a curse.

 

When your father had gone missing in Afghanistan, you were left in the care of Pepper Potts and Obadiah Stane. Obadiah had tried to adopt you, but Tony had specified that if anything ever happened to him, Pepper would become your primary caretaker. Pepper had also told him that he would adopt you over “her dead body”.

 

After your father had returned, and everything was becoming somewhat normal again, Obadiah has abducted you and performed multiple experiments on you, resulting in the ability to manipulate any type or form of metal. After Tony had brought him down and had him put in prison, he tried desperately to reverse the effects, but to no avail. Your powers grew stronger over the years and you had learned to control them more effectively. Your father had even built you your own personal suit to help you harness your powers.

 

The first time you’d ever actively fought was at the airport in Germany. And look how well that went.

 

So now here you were. Hiding. It had been a little while since your father had told you to hide. And you were terrified. Everything had died down. Maybe because of the numbing silence your mind had set into. You sat on the ground with your knees tucked close to your chest, next to Spider-Man, the 15 year old kid your father had brought in to help fight Cap. He was laying on the ground, virtually passed out. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. Half of his mask was pulled up to reveal part of his face. You let him rest while you waited for your father. He’d fought hard, he deserved it.

 

Your head was swimming with thoughts. Where would you go now? You couldn’t go home, you were considered a war criminal. And there weren’t many places to hide with the government after you. You were so focused on your thoughts that you didn’t notice your father coming to kneel beside you.

 

“Hey kid. You’re in the clear.”

 

You snapped out of your daze and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, only to be met with eyes full of sorrow. He pulled you close to his chest in a means of comfort, trying to calm you down. Spider-Man stirred on the ground, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“Did we win Mr. Stark?” He asked, looking around confused. Your father gave a dry laugh, pulling away from you.

 

“Not a good time, Underoos. Come on. Let’s get you home.”

 

He moved to get up, but you pulled him back down by his arm. He gave you a look of confusion, kneeling back down again.

 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. You shook your head, gesturing to the chaos left behind by the battle at the airport.

 

“This. All of this! Where am I gonna go after all of this, dad?! I’m a war criminal! I can’t just go back home, I’ll get arrested!” You told him, your voice breaking as the tears began to fall again.

 

Your father put his hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you again. He let out a long sigh, trying to think of a solution, “we’ll figure something out, kiddo.”

 

“She could stay with me, Mr. Stark.”

 

We both turned our heads towards the voice. Spider-Man pulled off his mask, allowing him to breathe easier. He was sitting up fully now, staring at us. He held his hand out towards you, eyes wide with what seemed like nervousness.

 

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” he said. You shook his hand, giving him a small smile.

 

“Y/N.”

 

You looked back at your father, who looked deep in thought, probably weighing more options. After a few moments he looked back at you, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Looks like you’re going to Queens, kid.”


	2. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N prepares to go live with the Parker's, dreading what Aunt May will have to say about a Stark living with her and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I’ve had a bunch of school work and stuff has been pretty crazy lately, but i figured i’d get this out before Florence hits NC and i lose power. Bear with me. I wanna take my time with this story, make it good and do my best. If you like it, great. If not, good for you. Happy reading! <3<3<3

"It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened! So Mr. Stark was like 'hey Underoos!', and I just sorta flipped in, and I stole Cap's shield and I was like 'hey what's up, everybody?', and then-" _knock knock,_ "hey just a second! Coming!", _f_ _lip. Thud,_  "hey."

 

_Silence._

 

"We have thin walls here."

 

You giggled at the sound of Happy's grumpy voice, "give him a break, Hap. He's excited. Let him be excited," you told the man. He let out a heavy breath and rolled his eyes.

 

"He can at least take it down a few notches. I'm trying to sleep," he retorted. You nodded and watched him disappear behind the door. You burst into laughter at the sight of embarrassment on his face. You knew Happy wasn't very fond of the boy, but then again, he wasn't really fond of anyone. For a man named Happy, the man was certainly a grouch. Of course, you'd practically known him your entire life, At some point you even called him, along with Rhodey, your uncle. Happy wasn't fond of children, but he took an extreme liking to you very quickly. Sometimes, he even preferred you over your father. when you were younger, he'd always take you out for ice cream or to a movie, whatever you wanted. He practically spoiled you. You smiled as the memories went through your head, walking over to the window and sitting down in the chair next to it.

 

You looked out the window, taking in the beautiful sight of Germany. You curled one knee up to your chest, draping your arms loosely over it. You realized then that you probably wouldn't be able to go out in public for a while now that you were wanted by the government. As your mind started to wander, you wondered if you would ever get to go out in public again. You couldn't risk being seen. You couldn't even go home because you knew Senator Ross would look there. You had to stay somewhere they wouldn't think to look, and luckily, Peter had offered to let you stay with him and his Aunt May. On the car ride to the hotel he had told you that he lived with his aunt because his parents had died. He also told you that she had lost her husband a little while ago. But what if she wasn't keen on you staying with them? Peter was still in high school, so he'd be gone most f the time, leaving you alone with her. What if she refused to take you in because you'd just be a burden to them financially? What if she hated you? What if-

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

 You looked to where Peter was sitting on the bed in the hotel room, staring at you with a concerned look in his eyes. You sighed and gave him a small smile, shrugging your shoulders. He stood up and walked over to the window where you were sitting and looking out, kneeling down and taking his hands in yours. 

 

"You're worried about May aren't you?" he asked. You let out another sigh, nodding your head slowly. Peter just smiled back and squeezed your hands tighter.

 

"Don't worry. Aunt May is the best, okay? She'll be happy to let you stay with us. Of course, we'll have to think of something to tell her because she doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man, but she'll still welcome you with open arms, I promise," he assured you. You smiled and nodded again, taking a deep breath in. Peter let go of your hands and stood up again, walking back over to the bed. 

 

“Are you going to sleep now?” he asked you. You shook your head in response. 

 

“I’m not that tired.”

 

He let out a small laugh, “yeah me neither. I’m _way_ too excited.”

 

You smiled at his childishness, watching him as he messed with his web shooters. You kept thinking about the fact that your father had recruited a 15 year old kid from Queens to fight Captain America. Immature move on his part. But before you could bring it up, Peter asked his own question. 

 

“So, why were you fighting against your dad? Didn’t Captain America go awol or something?” 

 

You took another deep breath when he asked. Your father obviously hadn’t explained the _entire_ situation to him. 

 

You formulated how to explain all of this to him without confusing him, “well, after accumulating a shit ton of collateral damage over the years while, you know, saving the world and all, the government finally decided that we had too much freedom and not enough consequences when, again, saving the world. So they typed up this whole thing called the Sokovian Accords. It was basically a document saying that if we signed, the government would control the Avengers. They would be the ones to send us on mission and they would decide when and where we would fight. My father and a few members of the team decided to sign, but Cap, the rest of the team and I decided that signing them wasn’t the best idea. Personally, I didn’t sign them because I knew that if I did, the government would run all sorts of tests on me to figure out where my powers came from and how to control them. And I’ve been poked and prodded enough in my life. But i never expected it to end up like this....” 

 

Peter stared at you, processing all that you had told him. Great, you confused him. You were prepared to explain it all again in a simpler manner, but after a few seconds he finally spoke again. 

 

“So... you’re not _really_ a criminal... or a bad person...” 

 

You gasped and looked at him with mock offense. 

 

“Of course I’m not a bad person. You’re the one who hit a girl!”

 

”Okay, you hit _me_ first!”

 

”You webbed my hands together!” 

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

You were both cut off by a sharp knock on the door, followed by Happy’s very agitated voice. 

 

” _THIN. WALLS_.”

 

You both giggled and lowered your voices, trying to give him some peace and quiet. You stayed up talking for a little while after that. He told you about how he got his powers, you told him how you got yours, along with what happened to your mother and occurrences that came with being on the Avengers. You talked while he listened intently, you almost felt like you were talking about yourself too much, and yet he still listened to every word you said. Eventually you drifted off into slumber, the last thing you remember being Peter pulling a blanket over you.

 

_"Don't worry, little one. Everything is going to be alright. This won't hurt a bit."_

 

You jolted upright, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. You immediately shielded your eyes from the brightness of the sun shining directly into your eyes through the window. You looked around, remembering that you were still in the hotel. You got up and threw some clothes on, getting ready to go down to the lobby and get breakfast before realizing that you could risk being seen by anyone, you were still on the run. 

 

You blew out slowly and ran your hand through your hair, plopping back down on the bed. You looked around the room again, thinking about what Peter said the night before. From everything he’d told you about May, it seemed like you wouldn’t have any trouble staying with them. He spoke very highly of her, and you were slightly excited to meet her now. As your thoughts went on, you heard the lock on the door click and Happy walked in, carrying a little styrofoam box with Peter trailing behind him. He smiled when he saw that you were awake.

 

”Morning, kiddo. Thought we’d go ahead and get you something to eat since it’s probably not the best idea for you to walk around in public,” he said, placing the box next to you on the bed. Peter held out a cup he was holding in his hand, smiling at you as well. 

 

“We got you tea too. Happy said that you prefer tea over coffee.”

 

You smiled and took the cup from his hand, cocking your head slightly to the side.

 

”Couldn’t I have just made my tea with the machine in the room?” you pointed out. Happy rolled his eyes.

 

”Just take the damn cup and be grateful,” he quipped. 

 

You chuckled, taking a small sip of the tea, thankful that Happy remembered how you liked your tea. You set the cup down on the nightstand and opened the styrofoam box. Inside there were two pancakes, a packet of syrup, and an orange, along with a few napkins, probably to accompany the orange. You went to open the packet of syrup when you stopped yourself. 

 

“Why don’t we leave now? I can  just on the jet,” you suggested. The sooner you got to Queens, the better. 

 

“You sure? There’s really no rush.”

 

You nodded to his question, receiving a nod back. he went into his room to grab his suitcase as Peter grabbed his. They’d packed ahead of time so they could just leave when they were ready to. You didn’t have any luggage, so it was really just a straight shot from here to Queens. As you were walking out the door, Peter threw you his hoodie that he’d let you borrow to hide your identity. You quickly put it on and pulled the hood up so your face was just barely visible. When all of your room keys had been left on your nightstands and you were sure that you hadn’t left anything behind, Happy pulled the door closed behind you all and followed you and Peter down to the lobby. 

 

You all climbed into the cab waiting outside of the hotel. You kept your hood up to keep your identity hidden. You were sitting in between Happy and Peter, since Happy wasn’t in the best mood at the moment. Happy told the cab driver where to go and you were off. You slipped on a pair of sunglasses to hide your identity better, and put in your headphones. The cab ride to the airport where the private jet wasn’t very long, but it felt longer than it actually was. 

 

When you finally got to the airport, Peter took out his video camera once again and started recording, which seemed to annoy Happy further. You, however, were too deep in your thoughts to notice or care. All you could think about was the fact that you were a fugitive. Your whole life wasn’t being torn apart right now. You wouldn’t be able to see your father, or Pepper, or even Happy for who knows how long. These thoughts made you feel sick to your stomach.

 

You had to keep your hood up until you got on the jet, which was annoying as hell. You hated that you had no freedom anymore, that you had to hide. As soon as you got on the jet you roped it off, plopping down on one of the seats and taking deep, slow breathes. Happy noticed this and handed you a glass of champagne. You gave him a weird look before taking the glass, gulping it down. Your mind co tinued to swim with thoughts, and eventually you drifted off into sleep.

 

Peter looked st your sleeping form, chuckling softly to himself.

 

”Well, she’s out like a light.”

 

Happy laughed, “yeah, well that’s what a sedative will do to you,” he pointed out. After seeing Peter’s confused face, he added onto his previous sentence, “she was freaking out. She’s not used to having to be away from Tony for so long. Ever since her mom died, she’s been sort of an introvert. Tony kept her off national television for a while, but when she gained her powers he couldn’t hide her from the world anymore. She joined the Avengers a while ago, but Tony never let her fight. The one time she did, she fell thousands of feet off of Sokovia. The kid’s had a hard time. Just make sure you and your aunt take care of her,” he explained. Peter nodded sadly, taking in everything he’d just been told.

 

When you woke up, the jet had already landed and everything had been unloaded. You threw your hood back up and walked down the steps leading out of the jet. You still felt wonky from the champagne, struggling to walk straight. 

 

Everything was still hazy, and you didn’t even remember walking through the airport. When you got outside you were met with your father’s smiling face in the car window.  Happy opened the door for you and Peter. You let Peter in first, you figured he’d wanna sit next to your father.

 

”Hey, kiddo. How’d you sleep?” your father asked. You shrugged your shoulders and slid into the seat next to Peter. 

 

“I slept fine, I guess. Kinda nervous about the whole living-with-Peter-and-his-aunt thing,” you replied. He sighed and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, kid. She’ll love you. I mean, who wouldn’t, you’re a Stark,” he jested. You rolled your eyes, if you had been sitting next to him you would’ve playfully punched him.

 

”Oh, I’m _sure_ that’s the reason she’ll love me dad.”

 

The car ride was long. You were thankful that you weren’t stuck on a private jet with your father. Being stuck with Happy and Peter on the flight to the hotel had been brutal enough. Happy ended up putting up the glass barrier so he didn’t have to hear the constant chatter between your father and Peter, and you ended up putting in your headphones to tune them out with music. At some point you looked over and Peter was holding up a camera and giving your father an appalled look while your father laughed. Knowing him, he’d probably made some inappropriate joke.

 

You’d almost fallen asleep when the car jerked to a halt, causing you to jolt forward, your head almost hitting the seat in front of you. You pulled out your headphones to ask why he’d stopped when you realized that you were in Queens. You wrapped your headphones around your phone and shoved it in the pocket of Peter’s hoodie. 

 

“Happy, y/n, can you give us a moment?” your father asked. Happy tilted his head to the side slightly.

 

”You want me to leave the car?”

 

”Why don’t you grab Peter’s case out of the trunk?” 

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

You and Happy got out of the car, leaving Peter and your father to talk alone. You heard Happy sigh and giggled a bit. He gave you a pained expression.

 

“Why are you the only Stark I can seem to stand?” he asked. You opened the trunk, shooting him a mischievous glance. 

 

“Because i’m fucking awesome.”

 

He rolled his eyes in response, pulling Peter’s case out of the trunk. Holding the case, he looked at you, this time with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Did you have another nightmare last night?” he asked you. You looked down and took a deep breath.

 

”Yeah... but it wasn’t as bad as it has been. I think the anxiety about living away from home has made it worse,” you explained. Happy put his hand on your shoulder and gave you a small smile.

 

”I won’t admit this in front of him, but Peter seems like a good kid. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

 

You matches the smile on his face, giving him a small hug. He walked over the the side that Peter was on and knocked on the window, holding the case up so they could see it.

 

”This it?” he asked. You heard muffled responses coming from inside the car before hearing Happy say, “you can take it? Thank you.”

 

You watched Peter get out of the car and grab the case, closing the door behind him. Your father got out of the car and walked towards you. He let out a sigh and looked down at you, his eyes meeting yours.

 

”I’m gonna miss you like crazy, kid,” he told you. You smiled at him, tightly back tears. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, dad.”

 

He walked forward and pulled you against his chest, staying there for a minute or two before pulling away. He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, looking into his eyes as well.

 

”Keep her safe, Parker. Take care of her,” he spoke. Peter nodded and smiled.

 

”I will, Mr. Stark.”

 

You watched as your father got back into the car, rolled down the window and stuck his head out. 

 

“I love you, y/n,” he said, causing the tears to finally fall down your cheeks. 

 

“I love you too, dad...” you replied, your voice wavering. You watched with dad eyes as the car drove out of sight, leaving you in Queens with Peter Parker. Peter put his hand on your shoulder as a means of comfort. 

 

“You alright?” he asked sweetly. You wiped he tears from your face and nodded, turning to face him. He nodded back and opened the door to the apartment complex for you, letting you walk inside before letting it swing closed. You walked up several flights of stairs to the seventh floor, your anxiety getting worse and worse the closer you got, when finally, you were standing in front of where Peter lived. You stared at the door with fear in your eyes, breathing heavily. Peter noticed this and quickly tried to calm you down. 

 

“Don’t worry, she’s gonna love you. I promise,” he assured. You nodded at his words and took a deep breath. Peter placed his hand on the handle and looked back at you. 

 

“You ready?” he asked. You gave him a sigh. 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Peter nodded and turned the handle, opening the door to the apartment shouting, “May? You home?”. He waited for a response, a few seconds later hearing, “Hey, Pete! How was the retreat?”. Peter set down the case and threw his key into the bowl next to the door. 

 

“It was good. Hey, listen. There’s something I need to talk to you about,” he told her. He waited patiently for another response. 

 

“Yeah of course,” she said, finally walking into your line of sight. She was a tall woman with long, brown hair and glasses. She was truly pretty, you understand now why your father may have made an inappropriate remark. 

 

“What’s u-,” she trailed off when she laid eyes on you, obviously very confused. You smiled awkwardly and shifted your weight from one foot to the other. She took a few deep breathes, looking at Peter for an explaination.

 

”This is Tony’s daughter, y/n. She didn’t sign the Sokovia Accords and now she’s on the run. I heard her and Tony talking about it at the retreat and, well, I offered  to let her stay here...” his words obviously shook May more, but she stayed calm. After a minute or so she finally spoke.

 

”Alright. Okay. Yeah, we can let her stay here. Hi, y/n. I’m May, Peter’s Aunt,” she said. You let out the breath you didn’t even know you had been holding. You were surprised however, when she pulled you into a hug. You sighed and accepted it, finally feeling safe for the first time in days. When she finally let you go she smiled warmly at you and put her hand on your back. 

 

“Now, lets get you something to eat. You looked starved, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was slow or boring. Like I said, I'm taking my time with this one. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! <3<3<3


End file.
